Póker
by Luna Mikk
Summary: ¿Se puede encontrar el amor durante una partida de póker? Muchas cosas que ganar y poco que perder. YAOI LUCKY. TykixLavi


_Luna: Y después de mil millones de años por fin termino esto u.u_

_**Inner: Aun te costo lo tuyo jajaja_

_Luna: Si, si... bueno un Oneshot que ya había empezado hace tiempo pero me llevo muuuuuucho tiempo terminarlo. Solo espero que os guste._

_AVISOS – Esto es un fic Yaoi, si no te gusta vete por donde has venido, yo no obligo a nadie a leerlo. - Los pensamientos van entre "" - Y como no podía ser de otra forma es un Lucky._

**PÓKER**

"Que asco de misión"

Ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza a cada paso que daba. A su parecer esa misión no había sido tan complicada como para haber mandado a tres exorcistas. Él, Allen y Lenalee.

Se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda, dejando simplemente el espacio necesario como para ver por donde iba.

"Llegamos, conseguimos la inocencia y ahora estamos atrapados en esta ciudad por culpa del mal tiempo... Que asco de misión"

Llevaba nevando desde que llegaron a la ciudad y ningún transporte les llevaría de vuelta hasta que el tiempo mejorase.

"Allen y Lenalee seguro que se quedaron en el hotel." Dejó salir un suspiro. "Yo necesito quitarme este aburrimiento y el jugar al póker con Allen solo es perder mi dinero, aun que... siempre puedo ir ahí."

Lavi soltó una risilla y, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba la bufanda y se la acomodaba bien en el cuello, estaba en una de las muchas casas del lugar que a simple vista parecía muy tranquila, todo lo contrario que el interior. Dentro solo había olor a alcohol, gritos y mucha gente borracha, como en casi todas las salas de juego. Pasando de todo el barullo, entró en la habitación más tranquila, en ella se encontraban algunas personas jugando al póker y por suerte, parecía que estos aun no estaban borrachos.

Lavi observó a todos los que estaban jugando, siete personas en la misma partida, pero todos perdían siempre ante el mismo hombre. Un hombre alto, moreno y con unas enormes gafas. Lavi no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

"Estaba claro que habiendo una inocencia algún noé estaría aquí jeje, aun que este parece haber caído en las garras del juego."

Lavi se quedó apoyado en la pared, observando a los pobres desgraciados que osaban enfrentarse a él y terminaban humillados por las trampas, bien hechas, del noé.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue quedando vacía pues cada vez eran menos los que se atrevían a retar al "gafotas". Eran conscientes de que estaba en racha y no serían capaces de quitarle nada.

Cuando no quedaba ya nadie contra quien jugar, el moreno posó sus ojos en Lavi.

-Oe chico, ¿juegas?- Dijo fingiendo no conocer a Lavi, y éste decidió seguirle el juego.

-Lo siento, pero mi mejor amigo ya me ha desplumado- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Juguemos, no me interesa tú dinero. Ya buscaremos la forma de que me pagues.- Dijo Tyki a la vez que se quitaba las gafas pero manteniéndose en su faceta blanca. -Solo como... compañeros de juego.

-Esta bien.- Lavi sonreía. -Sin que interfiera el trabajo.

Lavi se sentó y se preparó para la partida. Tyki repartía las cartas.

-Nada de hacer trampas Tyki Mikk

-Me ofendes con tus palabras- Dijo fingiendo no saber a que se refería. -Yo juego limpio.

-No es eso lo que yo vi. Todos perdieron por que hiciste trampas

-Está bien jeje, parece que a ti no puedo engañarte... nada de trampas.

Tyki sonreía y su voz sonaba tranquila, cosa que a Lavi le hizo desconfiar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tyki terminó de repartir las cartas y, tan solo les echó un vistazo, las dejó sobre la mesa y sus ojos se posaron en Lavi.

-Aún no me has dicho que quieres que apueste.

-Una prenda- Tyki se apresuró a contestarle.

-¿U—una prenda?- Lavi se veía confundido.

-Como lo oyes, cada vez que pierdas tendrás que quitarte alguna prenda de ropa y así me irás pagando.

-Estas de broma...

-No Lavi, no es ninguna broma y ... ya puedes ir quitándote la primera.- Tyki mostró sus cartas. -Escalera de color. Vaaaaya parece que aun sin trampas tengo buena suerte n.n

-Umph ... ya veremos cuanto te dura ¬¬- Lavi se quitó su bufanda y se la entregó a Tyki.

-No seas así- Dijo mientras volvía a barajar las cartas. -Además llevas mucha ropa.

Lavi no pudo decir nada, se quedó muy sorprendido y por un momento quiso creer que había escuchado mal por lo que no le dio mayor importancia y dejó que siguiera el juego, aun que... mal lo iba a llevar si siempre le tocaban cartas tan malas. Al contrario que a Tyki.

Lavi sospechaba que hacía trampas aun que no le había visto hacer nada sospechoso por el momento.

Tyki volvió a mostrar sus cartas.

-Tengo un full n.n

-¡Ah! Pe—pero...

Lavi no pudo hacer nada más que tomárselo con resignación. Se quitó la bandana de la cabeza y también se la entregó a Tyki.

-Estas más guapo con el pelo así.

Lavi no pudo responder, ¡no sabía que responder! Estaba seguro de que, por el calor que sentía, estaba muy sonrojado.

Las jugadas se fueron sucediendo y todas tenían algo en común: Tyki ganaba siempre. Lavi ya solo tenía sus pantalones y su camiseta pues ya se había quedado sin su abrigo y sin las botas.

Ahora si estaba convencido de que Tyki estaba haciendo trampas, y le iba a pillar si o si. No dejaría que un noé le dejara desnudo al igual que Allen se lo había hecho a el cuando se conocieron.

-Escalera- Repetía Tyki sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento

-Tyki... habíamos quedado que nada de trampas...

-No estoy haciendo trampas Lavi. Solo... soy afortunado.

-Ya claro ¬¬ permíteme que lo dude.

Lavi se quitó la camiseta y se la dio a Tyki percibiendo la mirada de deseo con la que le estaba mirando. Se puso completamente rojo.

No podía perder más veces, ya solo le quedaban los pantalones y no pensaba dárselos a Tyki por las buenas.

Tyki lo tenía claro, esa sería la última jugada, luego vendría lo serio.

Se repartieron las cartas y la suerte estaba echada, aun que estaba unida a las trampas. Lavi y Tyki cruzaron miradas y todo se decidió en un instante.

-Póker de Jotas- Lavi sonreía. Ahora él había sido el afortunado y se dispuso a recoger su ropa cuando...

-Póker de ases- Dijo Tyki a la vez que mostraba sus cartas.

Lavi abrió su ojo a más no poder, no se lo creía. ¿Había perdido? ... No, no podía ser.

Tyki, aprovechando que Lavi estaba en shock, se acercó a él y le desabrochó el pantalón. Cuando iba a retirarlo fue cuando Lavi reaccionó.

-¡Ah! ¿Qu—Qué haces?

-Yo gané así que me llevo tus pantalones.

-No... no espera- Lavi agarraba los pantalones tratando de impedir que Tyki se los quitase.

Tyki al darse cuenta de eso, se acercó más a Lavi y terminó por juntar sus labios en un profundo beso. Con sus manos cogió las de Lavi haciendo que éste soltara el pantalón.

Lavi entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tyki y correspondió al beso por completo. No fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió como Tyki metía su mano por debajo de sus boxers. Lavi le agarró el brazo para detenerle y se separó un poco.

-Ty—Tyki no... para. Esto no... no está bien.

-¿Y qué?- Dijo acercándose de nuevo a Lavi lentamente.

-Tú eres un Noé y... y...- El tener a Tyki tan cerca nublaba sus sentidos.

-Y tú un conejito adorable.- Dijo justo antes de volver a besarle.

Lavi soltó el brazo de Tyki y lo dejó continuar. Llevó sus manos al cuello del Noé y profundizó el beso, entregándose a él por completo. Tyki al ver la reacción de Lavi terminó por quitarle los pantalones y con ellos también los boxers dejándole completamente desnudo.

-Ty—Tyki- La voz de Lavi sonaba como un susurro y estaba cargada de deseo.

Lavi se incorporó un poco y el mismo comenzó a desnudar a Tyki mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-Tu no has ganado, no puedes coger mi ropa- Tyki hablaba entre los besos.

-Sin embargo no haces nada por detenerme...

-No quiero que te detengas.

Lavi se separó un poco de Tyki.

-Ty—Tyki y... ¿y si viene alguien?

-¿A estas horas? Me extraña. Además ya no hay marcha atrás.- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarle mientras que comenzaba a masturbar al pelirrojo.

-¡¡Aaaaah Ty—Tyki!!

-¿Te gusta?

Lavi estaba tan excitado que no podía ni hablar si abría la boca sería solo para que los gemidos escaparan de su garganta. Cogió a Tyki y le acercó a el para darle un profundo beso y terminó de desnudar al mayor.

Tyki estaba más que satisfecho con esto y por experiencia propia notaba que seria la primera vez del pelirrojo, que dicha. Sonrió con aquellos pensamientos sin cortar el beso y a continuación con la mano que tenia entre comillas, libre; fue al trasero de Lavi y lo acaricio con descaro pasando el dedo índice por su entrada logrando liberar un nuevo gemido en la boca del aprendiz de Bookman.

-Lavi eres tan excitante. Dímelo Lavi… dime ¿Lo quieres… me deseas?- Pregunto con una nueva caricia en la entrada.

-¡Ahh!- Alzo el rostro como si mirase el techo.- ¡Sii Tyki! ¡Te deseo!- Grito aferrándose con mayor fuerza al cuello.

Y entonces el mayor soltó el miembro del pelirrojo para tomarlo con ambas manos del trasero y levantarlo del suelo llevándolo hacia la mesa donde jugaban, para acostarlo y seguido subirse el de rodillas, tirando así las cartas que habían usado para la ultima partida, quedando estas regadas en el suelo; no era algo que importara ya que Tyki y Lavi seguían en lo suyo. Ahora el Noé le besaba y mordía el cuello dejando alguna que otra marca en aquella tersa piel para hacerle recordar al pelirrojo de lo que le había hecho y de que nadie se lo haría como él.

Tyki se detuvo un momento solo para mirarle, el rostro de Lavi era tan hermoso en aquel estado, perlado por el calor del momento, con un tenue color rojo que le daba una sutil inocencia que marcaba sus finas facciones. No podía desear algo mejor y fue que Lavi abrió el ojo mirándole levemente para después tomar a Tyki por el rostro con ambas manos y acercarle para volver a besarle y mientras era esto, el Noé bajó en una caricia sus manos por el cuerpo de Lavi, hasta llegar a sus piernas y separarlas sutilmente para colocarse entre estas. Observo la entrada de Lavi y se relamió los labios para después llevarse dos dedos a la boca y chuparlos hasta dejarlos lo suficientemente húmedos, retirarlos de la boca y llevarlos a la entrada de Lavi introduciendo uno primero que hizo que el menor se irguiera y gimiera con fuerza.

-Apenas estoy comenzando.- Dijo acercándose y besándole el pecho para terminar metiendo el segundo dedo.- Si… ya esta.- Hablaba a la par de que movía ambos dedos en el interior, luego de un momento los saco y ahora si con una mano tomo su propio miembro y lo llevo a la entrada de Lavi tocándola con la punta.- Aquí voy… ¿estas listo?

-S-Si… Hazlo Tyki…- Sus manos se posaron a ambos lados sobre la mesa.

Y con el permiso concedido fue que le penetro.- ¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!- Lavi gimió y contrajo las piernas en reacción.

-¡Ah Lavi!- Tyki sintió la presión y no pudo reprimir aquel ronco jadeo.- Solo… solo déjate llevar Lavi…- Dijo entrando aun mas en el otro y sin resistirlo mas llegar de golpe al punto.

-¡¡TYKI AHH!!- Una lágrima se asomo por su ojo, pero estaba disfrutándolo ciegamente y definitivamente ya no podría parar.

-Buen chico… Lavi.- Inicio a moverse lentamente haciendo que Lavi le imitase de igual manera girando las caderas.- Y… ahh… Aquí viene lo mejor.- Dicho aquello empezó con las embestidas, saliendo y entrando de Lavi escuchando un gemido por cada movimiento.

-¡Ty-Tyki… no puedo más… no puedo! ¡Ahhhhh!- Y con un gemido más se vino el pelirrojo salpicándose y a Tyki.

-¡Delicioso… Lavi… asii!- Con ver la reacción del pelirrojo y al sentir el liquido de esté no pudo contenerse mas y también termino viniéndose en el interior del otro.

Tyki se movió un poco antes de salir, mientras que el pelirrojo respiraba de forma acelerada, pero eso no era motivo para quedarse todo tranquilo a descansar. En cuanto tuvo un momento se puso en pié y fue rápido a por su ropa mientras que el moreno todo lo hacía con calma.

-Oe Usagi... ¿Qué te crees que haces?- Tyki, que ya estaba completamente vestido, agarró a Lavi de un brazo al ver que este iba a ponerse sus pantalones.

-Voy a vestirme. No pienso salir desnudo con este frío.- El pelirrojo solo tenía sus boxers puestos.

-No puedes llevarte más ropa. Esta la gané justamente en nuestra partida.

-¡¿Esperas que salga así a la calle?!

-Busca la forma de pagarme lo que perdiste y podrás recuperarla.

Lavi tardó unos segundos en procesar la situación. Debía buscar dinero para pagar sus pérdidas y debía hacerlo sin ropa. La única conclusión a la que llegó es que era imposible y ahora tendría que regresar con Allen y Lenalee con ese aspecto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para pagarte?- Preguntó de forma inocente pero sabía que le iba a salir caro. Su rostro se llenó de temor al ver la sonrisa de Tyki en ese momento.

-Traeme la inocencia que vinisteis a buscar. Si me la das, te dejaré recuperar tu ropa.

-¿Qué?- Lavi se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. -Puedes quedarte mi ropa. No pienso entregarte la inocencia.

Lavi abrió la puerta del cuarto dónde jugaron y asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie le viera. La casa de apuestas parecía que ya estaba vacía. Era tarde y eso le venía bien aun que solo fuera para asegurarse de que nadie sabía lo que acababa de hacer con el noé del placer.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la sala principal. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de salida cuando Tyki desde el otro lado le lanzó su ropa de golpe. Lavi la recogió toda y mientras empezaba a vestirse se giró a mirar al noé.

-¿Es que has cambiado de idea?

-Solo voy a cambiar el pago.- Tyki hablaba mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y terminaba por acorralarle contra la pared.

-¿Otra forma de pagarte?- Lavi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía del moreno.

-Tú por la inocencia.

-¿Qué?- No entendía

-Tú serás mi pago. A partir de ahora serás solo mío y nadie más podrá tocarte si quiera.

-Yo...- Lavi empezaba a perder la cordura de nuevo. Tener al noé tan cerca le obnubilaba los sentidos. -Yo te pertenezco.- Y sin decir nada más selló aquellas palabras con un profundo beso.

Cuando se separaron ninguno dijo nada. Lavi salió de aquel lugar en el que había perdido su alma, mientras que Tyki observaba como el pelirrojo se marchaba de vuelta con sus amigos sabiendo que, aun que no consiguiera la inocencia que el Conde le había mandado destruir, no se volvía con las manos vacías. Había ganado mucho más y solo en una partida de póker.

**FIN**

_Luna: Eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado._

_**Inner: Aun que solo sea por el tiempo que tardaste en hacerlo xD_

_Luna: ¬¬ ... see bueno... MUCHAS GRACIAS a Rika por su ayuda en este fic. No lo habría podido terminar nunca sin tu ayuda. Arigato!!_

_Reviews??_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
